Rent Parody ToS Would you light my candle?
by The Parody Kids
Summary: Ha ha!If you like Rent, Tales of Symphonia and Sheena and Zelos then this my friend is you're song parody of sanctuary! If you've never seen Rent, look up the song on You Tube then read this anyway! XD


Theodore: Oi oi kiddies! Welcome to another installation done by the epic music plays PARODY KIDS! more epic music Ha ha!  
Being as I've watched rent like…a billion times in the past week I think it's safe to say I lurves it. Consequently I also lurves Tales of Symphonia (ToS)…and Sheelos. So this is what happens when I conspire with my associate – Parody Kid #1!...Kid!

Without further ado! I give to you ToS – Light my candle! runs from thrown fruit

[Sheena, looking at her kunai, thinking her roommate Lloyd has returned  
What'd you forget?

[Zelos enters, holding a candle and looking for a match;

[Zelos  
Got a light?

[Sheena  
I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering

[Zelos  
It's nothing  
The king put out my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Wobbly on my feet  
Would you light my candle?

smirks  
What are you staring at?

[Sheena  
blushes  
Nothing  
Red hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
[She lights his candle timidly. Zelos starts to leave, but stumbles.

[Sheena  
confused yet concerned  
Can you make it?

[Zelos  
Just done a little too much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. smirks again What?

[Sheena  
flustered

Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --

[Zelos  
rolls his eyes and grins  
I always remind woman of – God, is he?

[Sheena  
NO! He died. His name was Orochi

[Zelos obviously blows out the candle.  
Whoop! It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?

[Sheena lights the candle. They linger, awkwardly.  
[Sheena  
Well --

[Zelos  
[He cranes himself closer  
Yeah. Ow!

[Sheena  
[instinctively grabs at his burnt finger  
Oh, the wax -- it's --

[Zelos  
[smirks and twists his hand about to grab hers – lowering it down his bare chest towards…  
Dripping! I like it -- between my --

[Sheena

[blushes, yelps and pulls her hand back  
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.

[Zelos shrugs and exits. Sheena heads back toward her kunai on the table.  
[There is another knock, which she answers.

It blew out again?

[Zelos  
No -- I think I forgot something else

[Sheena

I know I've seen you around and about  
When I used to go leave this house  
Your candle's out-

[Zelos  
I'm chillin' --  
I remembered when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Thoughts taunt me no more

[Sheena  
Thoughts taunt no more?

[Zelos gets down on all fours and starts acting like he's searching  
[after a moment he looks back at Sheena provocatively

[Zelos  
They say I have the best ass below Flainor  
Is it true?

[Sheena, staring quite stunned at the sight of the man's rear  
What?

[Zelos, with a sly grin  
You're staring again.

[Sheena

[startled  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean – Sexy – AHH! You look familiar

[Zelos

Like your dead boyfriend?

[Sheena  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --

[Zelos  
Do you go to the Katz Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance – Without my pants

[Sheena, stunned  
Yes!  
They used to tie you up --

[Zelos  
I love my living

[Zelos douses the flame again.

[Sheena with a sheepish look  
I-i didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs

[Zelos  
[rolls up to kneel in front of her, giving her a start  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?

[Sheena eventually lights it again.

[Sheena  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're…married

[Zelos  
scoffs Hey, I'm single – What are you saying?  
I'm born to be bad

[Sheena  
Huh? What? born to be bad  
I- What do you mean by that?

[Zelos  
It's cold without heat I tell you

[Sheena  
I still don't get what you-

[Zelos  
Let's not be cold

[Sheena  
Wha huh?!  
You can't mean you wanna – me?!

[Zelos  
I think you'd like to try to --

[Sheena, shakes her head a bit too vigourly  
Uh uh!!

[Zelos with a smirk as he wanders closer  
Lets Feel good

[Sheena

I -- it -- um --

[Sheena turns as if to walk away, only to meet with the couch. Upon turning about she see Zelos' shirtless self bathed in the moonlight leaving a provocative picture in her mind.. H-hot.

[Zelos  
Hm, What's that?

[Sheena

Nothing your crazy!

[Sheena tries to turn her back

[Zelos, turns her about with the candle in his hand  
We should play with the candle

[Sheena quickly blows out the candle.

[Zelos only grins as he steps towards her, watching her step back until she falls to lay back on the couch  
What'd you do to my candle?

[Sheena, extremely flustered  
T-that was my last match!

[Zelos, kneels on the couch, one leg between hers as he lowers himself over her.  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon

[Sheena, blushing while weakly pushing at his chest  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
There's lanterns set up by the street!

[Zelos  
What humbug

[A pause as he moves his hand to entwine with one of hers as he lets his lips drift to touch briefly to hers ... What humbug

[Sheena, half seduced, half bewildered  
C-cold hands

[Zelos  
Not you.  
Soft. Like my mother's  
You wanna dance?  
[he gives a wink

[Sheena, staring at him with wide eyes  
W-with you?

[Zelos, laughs  
No -- with my mother

[Sheena  
I-I'm Sheena

[Zelos, smirking widely  
They call me

[he inchs low to touch there foreheads together  
They call me Sexy!  
[with a quick motion he gives her lips a kiss before hoping off and flashing a wink while reeling backwards out of the room


End file.
